U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,781 (hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes herein) discloses a mechanics chair with at least one side tray. A frame onto which a seat is mounted has four wheels at corner locations of the frame. The bottom of the seat is not more than 12 inches from a surface on which the four wheels rest.
A variety of mechanics creepers are known and commercially available. Generally, a creeper has four wheels mounted at corner locations of a frame. In use, a mechanic lies down on the creeper and maneuvers the creeper around or underneath an automobile while working on the automobile. The creeper has a low profile in order to fit underneath the automobile, and may fit underneath the automobile with the mechanic atop the creeper when the automobile is on jack stands or otherwise lifted. A mechanic may also sit on the creeper.
Height adjustable office chairs using a gas lift for height adjustment are known and commercially available. Office chairs, with or without gas lift, are available with wheels such as casters or other types, for moving the office chair with or without a person seated on the chair. Gas lift mechanisms generally employ an inner and outer telescoping tube with a sealed gas chamber within the tubes, and are limited in a minimum height of the chair by the height of the greater of the outer tube and the inner tube. Generally, in a gas lift mechanism with two telescoping tubes, the height adjustment range is less than or equal to one half of the maximum extension of the two tubes.
It is a goal of the present invention to provide a movable or mobile chair for automotive or other use that improves upon the height adjustment range of a gas lift office chair.